


A Friendly Interrogation

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 1/17/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Secret(s).</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Friendly Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1/17/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Secret(s).
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“He’s definitely hiding something,” Hermione announced from behind her book as Ron got undressed.

Ron paused, frowning, a sock dangling from one hand. “Who?”

“ _Harry_ ,” Hermione replied, a bite of impatience in her tone although her eyes didn’t stray from the page. “He hasn’t been himself for weeks.”

“He’s probably just stressed from his caseload—you know how busy we’ve been. Anyway, what could he be hiding? He wouldn’t keep a secret from us.”

Hermione fixed him with a look, all pretence of reading gone. “Besides his relationship with our former Potions Professor, you mean.” 

Ron grimaced. “Yeah, point taken.”

~~~

“But that’s all out in the open now,” Ron said as he buttered his toast the next morning, continuing the conversation as if there hadn’t been an eight hour break. “They’re married. What else could there be to hide?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione said, lifting a squirming Rose out of her highchair. “But we’re going to find out tonight. Severus is away on business so I’ve invited Harry over for dinner.”

“So you can interrogate him?” Ron smirked.

“No,” Hermione protested, light smacking his arm. “I’m just going to encourage full disclosure to his best friends.”

Ron snorted. “Good luck.”

~~~

“Harry!” Hermione beamed as she took his cloak and the bottle of wine he’d brought. “You look well. You _are_ well, aren’t you?” she pressed, scrutinizing him more closely.

“I’m fine,” Harry assured her with a smile, shooting a quizzical look at Ron as she led the way to the kitchen.

“Blimey, she’s taken the name Mrs Weasley to heart hasn’t she?”

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. “I apologize in advance.”

Much to Ron’s surprise, dinner was relaxed with the laughter and easy conversation they’d always shared. As it transpired, however, Hermione was saving her main attack until dessert.

~~~

“How’s Severus?”

“He’s good,” Harry replied in-between bites. “Busy, but what else is new?”

“Your work’s been keeping you pretty busy too, I hear.”

Harry hummed an affirmative. “That’s what I get for being Head Auror.”

“And married life is treating you well?”

“Yes,” Harry answered, eyes narrowed a fraction. “What’s with the questions, Hermione?”

“I’m just interested!” Hermione’s smile faltered under his gaze. “Okay, it’s just that… you haven’t been yourself lately—“

“Everything’s fine,” Harry assured her. He suddenly looked a little uneasy, though, and left soon afterwards.

“Don’t say it,” Hermione huffed at Ron. He feigned innocence.

~~~

“You don’t think Harry’s sick, do you?”

Ron groaned into his pillow, having been on the point of falling asleep. “He’s fine! Look, if and when he wants to tell us what’s going on, he will. You can’t force it out of him, Hermione. You know as well as I do that it just won’t work.”

“I know…” Hermione sighed into the darkness. “I just worry.”

“I know you do.” Ron kissed her. “And we both love you for it… even though you drive us bonkers.”

Hermione’s good-natured protest soon became moans as Ron effectively drove everything from her mind.

~~~

Harry cleared his throat, looking somewhat nervously at Ron and Hermione. “Okay, I know you’ve been dying to know what’s going on lately and, well… we have some news.” He smiled, stealing a sideways glance at Severus to his left. “We’re having a baby.”

“But you’re both blokes,” Ron blurted.

“How very observant of you, Mr Weasley,” Severus replied dryly. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. “No, I mean we’re adopting one. We applied a while ago and we didn’t want to say anything until it was confirmed, but the paperwork has just come through. We’re going to be parents.”

~~~

“Wow! Congratulations!” Hermione gushed, hugging first Harry and then a surprised Severus. “Gosh, I’m so relieved. I’ve been thinking all kinds of things.”

“She has,” Ron nodded exasperatedly. “Congratulations,” he grinned, slapping Harry on the back. “Before you lies a world of no sleep and dirty nappies.”

“Can’t wait,” Harry laughed.

“No but really, I think you’ll be fantastic parents,” Hermione beamed, her eyes suspiciously bright all of a sudden. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Severus replied graciously.

 

That night Hermione cuddled up to Ron and sighed contentedly.

“Want to make another one?” he murmured knowingly.

Hermione smiled.


End file.
